


【羞蓝】色授魂与

by suliwu



Series: 羞蓝 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 被欲念沾染，才更加清白。
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Series: 羞蓝 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972447





	【羞蓝】色授魂与

姜承録，粉丝都说他有一种，怎么说呢，漫不经心的性感。

“单看这人伶伶在这里站着，并不是多显眼的样子。细品之下，却是“无处不可怜。”头发松松堆在眉上挡了一丝眼睛，于是本来棕褐的眼瞳和头发相映愈发深邃难捉。表情也是淡淡的，甚至有些不耐烦，你却也无法批判他失礼。”定妆照放出之后，一个惯于写小作文的大粉如是写，“寻常人有三魂七魄，他却似乎天生少了一魂三魄，就连看着人的时候眼神都空蒙无穷，似投向遥远无边的天际。这半个魂魄在人间流浪着，披着颀长少年的皮囊，穿着干净利落的黑衬衫黑裤子，映衬那一寸露出来的手腕脚腕纯净得的刺人眼睛。”

这是韩籍男模The Shy宣布从模特界跨演艺圈之后接到的第一个本子。现在像他这个气质的男角不多了，大部分这个年纪的都是在靠着一张五官过分精致白嫩的脸在屏幕前滤镜下混成一段混剪空镜素材，只要粉丝prprpr就够了，管他什么内涵不内涵的。至于年纪往上走的，就是另一个极端了。要么开始油腻，要么开始过分“硬汉”，人老心不老，总要在镜头前秀出欲盖弥彰的八块腹肌来证明自己虽然年纪大了，但是兢兢业业之心不死，靠着没有功劳也有苦劳向观众讨一下眼缘，刷一刷好感度。清贵气足的、天生拿出来就是副富家公子样的、谪仙般的，说白了真有气质的反而是少之又少。  
The Shy这个人本身就很妙。他在模特圈里是个难得顺风顺水没经过什么灾的主儿。出道便凭着那张分辨度极高，又对什么都不屑一顾的禁欲脸拍了个红血牌子的平面广告，牌子对他满意，于是高街也走过，靠着融合了中西内涵美与线条美的身材条件，小小的火了一把。  
跨界之前接的几个综艺里，The Shy又秀了下刀功和琴技。那是个一起去旅行的节目，人啊，本来就喜欢从屏幕里的蛛丝马迹来揣测新鲜热辣的故事，又难得有这种把人掰碎了摊开了和在一起的节目。异国旅行里观众都盯着屏幕看a和b之间有什么矛盾啊，cde之间的粉红泡泡很萌啊....却有观众另辟蹊径：你们看！那个会做菜会弹钢琴的小模特！嘤嘤嘤好萌啊气质好清冷好高贵！嘤嘤嘤！这才是真的有教养的明星范吧！！！  
于是The Shy的观众缘就这么捧起来了。经纪公司又会炒，借着他艺术大学的学历给他操了个“世纪公子”的人设。经纪公司的手法，三分颜色都能开出染坊来——现在的综艺，就连会做个二元一次方程组都能炒成惊天学霸的人设，里里外外还有无数粉丝帮着呐喊吹擂。何况这可是个正儿八经艺术大学出来的毕业生！多新鲜！这学历在演艺圈算是泼天富贵了。没料都要炒出三分，这可是实打实的身份，不低调借题发挥一下，那不是太废物了？  
结果这时正好有个本子递过来了。制作不错，主演也不错，虽然是个男四号的位置——年轻时候的男二号，可人设是好的。现代本子里集团娇生惯养的小公子，人们都觉得豪门出败子，那是刘姥姥幻想大观园能种几亩菜、农家人幻想皇上一顿几碗小炒肉，是出身限制了想象力。然而发展到今天连观众都不好糊弄，纨绔这一套现在看惯了脆皮鸭的小姑娘们明明白白不买账。

总结一句话：这是个难得气质形象各方位都合这个傲气主的本子。

主角还没进组，于是先拍一些零碎的戏份。姜承録演的是个富家娇养的小公子，性情单纯羞涩，但是教养是十成十的，在大学里念书时也不会特意显摆自己的家世。其实他演的算是穿插在主剧情里的年少主角的戏份，戏里他要和年少的男二号称兄道弟。当时还有几个人在一块聚成一帮来玩，后来长大之后各自从商的从商、做工程的做工程、码代码的码代码。多年之后他们因为一次同学聚会再遇，发生了些啼笑皆非的故事，主打的就是“男人至死是少年”，于是年轻主角选的演员，导演发话，越稚嫩越青春越好。

彼时姜承録上妆刚好，走出来那一瞬，简简单单的一套休闲黑西服，外套没穿领口也符合年龄身份没有扣死。看见经纪人含了块冰薄荷糖——他在戒烟，工作不方便抽，于是随身带着薄荷糖，时不时叨一块聊胜于无——便是一笑。这一笑毫无邪念与调笑的意味，慵懒的表情突然鲜亮生动起来，眉梢也动了，嘴角也翘了，春天也来了。却不过一息之间表情立时收住，那张清贵的脸上又摆出了睥睨众生的慵懒。“龟龟，”化妆老师往姜承録脸上补散粉，“这也太有范儿了吧——表情管理到位。”他比了个大拇指，“学过？”  
“那可不......”经纪人翻翻手上材料，“这是The Shy的演艺圈处女作，私下下过苦功夫的。”说着又扫了一下剧本，话锋一转，“不过嘛，跟各位科班出身的不能比，还是要跟老师们学习。”，一番话滴水不漏。姜承録也垂下了头，看着手里要背的台词。

说话间恰巧王柳羿怯生生推了化妆间的门进来。他看着年纪不大一张娃娃脸，实际上他已经从电影学院毕业了一两年了。诚然这还只能算是个新人，然而因为他上学早，又扑腾了好几个剧组好不容易混得了个脸熟，实际上他也算是查有此人。上部戏搭的是正火的偶像喻文波演电竞主题的剧，热度高颜值好，赶上电竞热，也是小火了一把。副导演选角的时候看那剧里他演的是个脾气温驯但是吃软不吃硬的辅助，正好文静又不太过死板，便把他塞进了这个组。但饶是这样乘了东风，王柳羿也比姜承録在影视圈多滚了几年、又大了几岁。奈何他实在是得天独厚一张孩子脸，眉宇间隽了一线天真，加上身量小，看起来倒是比姜承録小似的。

毕竟要对戏的，总要先打个招呼才好。王柳羿踌躇了半天，看着姜承録心无旁骛的神情又不好上前去，一时间正不知如何是好，却是身前立起了两条白杨似的长腿——姜承録先站了起来，眨巴眨巴眼睛，微微嘟着嘴，看见他抬头先把手递了过去。王柳羿如释重负，也伸出手来和对面一握。姜承録手把他的稍稍用力一攥，尔后轻轻收回去，指尖在他手心里划了一划，麻麻的。  
这就算俩人认识了——之后化妆师给他化妆造型，姜承録就坐在后面背着剧本。王柳羿对姜承録从前有所耳闻，此刻跟造型师聊着。他脸嫩，皮肤好，眼睛里像窝着水，头发自来卷蓬松松堆在脑上，稍加装扮便活脱脱一个刚入校园的大学生。王柳羿闭着眼睛等化妆师给他上粉底，在镜子偷着睁一线眼看见姜承録伸直了长腿半倚在那默想着心事的模样，便没什么顾忌张口，“哥，他会说中文吗？“  
化妆师从前给王柳羿做过造型，且不止一次，之前也熟络了，此时自然也愿意和他有一搭没一搭的唠嗑。”应该会一点？待会你们俩对戏，你也自己心里有个数，知道不。“王柳羿闭着眼睛嘴里忙忙絮叨，”我知道我知道“，化妆师扯了一下他头发。”别乱动——给你添个眉毛。”姜承録就老神在在在身后长沙发上半倚，依旧是放空了的目光，依旧是颠倒过众生的脸，鸿蒙初辟，神游太虚。化妆师手法利落，加上王柳羿底子好，三下两下画完了脸。化妆师看看他的衣服，摇了摇头。“这件不行，进去换个旁的。“又叮嘱，”小心点，别把妆搞花了。”

王柳羿前脚进去换掉衣服，后脚没成想姜承録跟了进去。更衣室小，姜承録步子又轻，迎面碰上了，王柳羿半尴尬半好奇，琢磨该怎么跟他说他要换衣服，不好意思看他在这，想请他出去。他拼命挖掘当年上学时学过的那些单词，hello nice excuse，嘴里叽里咕噜说了一大通，姜承録一副天然冷面孔，扬了扬手里的西服，嘴里叽里咕噜也是大串话扔了出来。语言不通的情况下，大家鸡同鸭讲，越理越乱。  
王柳羿咬咬牙，又不能像对狗逼喻文波一样把他从更衣室里推出来，心一横脱了上衣，在个模特面前露出了上半身——实在是有些羞耻自惭的，是以刚掀开衣服时他心里忐忑了好一阵。不过姜承録根本没多看他一眼，姜承録忙着在茫茫衣架海里把臂上的外套安顿下来。倒是搞得王柳羿换个衣服手忙脚乱，像是在跟自己搏斗得难解难分。  
好不容易把个衣服换好了，那是件简单的短袖衫，搭牛仔裤，清清爽爽朴朴素素正符合男二号平常家庭出身的身份。只是这白短袖有一些大，王柳羿忙着往裤腰里往外拽，冷不丁背后一只手环住了他的腰，帮他扯了扯前襟——姜承録的手也宛如他这个人一般骨节楚楚分明又苍白。常年弹琴的手不留长指甲，于是凸显出手指本身的修长苍劲来，指腹圆润，触感是少年才有的柔滑。隔着层衣服俩人皮肤触在一起，都稍微有点凉，摩擦出一些冰的火花激得人打了个寒战。  
姜承録比王柳羿高半个头，此时这个姿势正好下巴可以虚搁在王柳羿那头细细的小绒毛上，迫得王柳羿不得不拼力抬头才能看见那人的面孔。那张清凌凌的脸，嘴角向上扬眼角垂了下去，原本棱角分明的五官顿时柔和了下来，触手生温。  
警告：有些事情可能马上就要发生了。

一时间两个人动作都定住，于是那一只手便停在王柳羿小腹的地方，虽说一动不动，王柳羿全身的汗毛却都竖了起来而后瘫软下去。如果按照一般三级片的剧情，那么下一秒钟或许两个人舌头嘴唇都搅和在了一起，就地打起了滚。且不许出声——门外还有人等着听着呢，虽然行内这种事不少，可是小孩子面皮薄，一定是咬死了嘴唇都不肯呼喊出来的，最多鼻腔里有气无力的哼两声，嘤嘤嗡嗡缠绵在耳旁反而助兴的很。当然，如果是恶趣味作者，可能这一秒王柳羿回手反抱了姜承録的腰，而后后背一弓给他摔个倒拔垂杨柳，一边亮出虽然清瘦但是结实的胳膊，鼓一鼓肱二头肌，得意笑一笑。不过这不是一部要手抄本传看的根据相关法律法规不允许显示的作品，也不是快乐恶搞脑洞大开二次元欢脱文。这是篇正经的故事。

姜承録在气氛到达顶峰时收了手，警报顺势解除。他抱了抱王柳羿的头，小小的头颅贴在他脖颈处正好吻合上了弧度。王柳羿的后脑勺枕着他锁骨，隐隐有扑通的心跳传过来。姜承録又揉了一把，这才松开。  
王柳羿得以转过头来看他，慌张了神情，咽了唾沫，“than，thank you…….”声音都带着些力道松懈的抖。姜承録一霎那收敛了生动的神情，只唇角留一点弧度，门牙略略咬着嘴唇，颇似他成名的那张红血广告大片。那片上无他，只是这一张脸，一半带了妆浓墨重彩，一半不带，嘴唇半张半阖，好像有千万句话含在舌尖，却一点都不想与人说，只要人来揣摩。  
他什么都没发生过一般，好整以暇略略点了点头清清嗓子，先推开门三步两步出去了。模特身材手长腿长，王柳羿在后面愣了一晌，狠狠捏了自己一把，垂着头跟出来，反而才更像做贼那个。化妆老师身经百战，一打眼就知道里面有什么猫腻乾坤，趁着姜承録又坐在椅子上看剧本的时候眼神撇了王柳羿一下子，像把小刀脆生生剌过他脸庞，顿时那白嫩的小脸便有血要滴出来。化妆师叹了口气，“你啊.....多长时间了还没点长进？肚子里藏不住事！以后遇上那些但凡稍微复杂点的戏，我看你怎么立人设！”一副恨铁不成钢的样子。  
王柳羿慌忙做贼似的解释，“没.....没什么，哥，真是什么事儿都没有。”他声音本来就绵软，中气虽然足，奈何语速太快飞速甩出一大段话来，便细细的牙齿咬住了嘴唇不动了，显然还是心里有事，急着要解释，谁知落人口实。化妆师了然笑笑，“行吧，看在妆还没花的份儿上，我再帮你弄弄头发。”这个圈子倒不太在意所谓的取向。你爱男人英武也好，女人妩媚也罢，都爱尚且无人管你，只要面上过得去，谁看你私下里是个什么。就算你人皮下是匹狼，给人看见的时候是言笑晏晏的美人模样，做戏做个十成十，看客们照样捧你上喜马拉雅巅。  
弄头发的时候姜承録还是端然在后面坐着。王柳羿盯着镜子神游了好一会，姜承録却看也不看他，好似刚才那上下其手的另有其人，他只不过是一缕夺舍的游魂。王柳羿不敢做太多的表情怕扯到头发痛起来不好搞，眼睛盯的死死的，一股无名火无处发泄的样子。化妆师抿着嘴笑，也不说破更多。

造型终于搞好了。第一天进组微博总要更新的，是以助理都拿了手机给自家艺人拍照。王柳羿长得可爱讨巧，助理开了b612要给他加猫耳朵，拍好王柳羿自己也觉得好玩于是拿着手机发了微博。冷不丁刷出来了姜承録的微博照片，竟然也是b612——只不过是兔子耳朵，趴在沙发靠背上表情淡淡的却生生被软件自带的红晕精致成一个娃娃。他想了想问问经纪人，“合作了是不是得关注啊？”经纪人大哥从出道就开始带他，把他当自家小弟一般看待，平时唤他都是唤小名“宝”的，王柳羿也把经纪人当作大哥一样对待，什么事儿总要谨慎问一下才好。此时王柳羿问了，经纪人思索了下，“难道你从前没关注过the shy吗？”  
“……”王柳羿默了一下点关注，看见图标从“未关注”变成了双箭头，讶然望了那人一眼。姜承録手机叮咚一声响起，仿佛对一切都是了然于胸般。王柳羿皮球泄气般赌气把手机撂下，想想又拿起来递给经纪人大哥随他与剧组互动。毕竟是个合作关系怎么样面子都要过得去。姜承録的经纪人把他的经纪人叫了过去也不知在商讨些什么，王柳羿低头读剧本，却是离的那姜承録坐得远远的在沙发两头平衡木一般，想到方才有些出格的画面又禁不住好奇时不时往沙发另外那头瞧一瞧。碰巧姜承録也在抬眼看他。姜承録看人和旁的人不一样，旁人看着人，眼睛里就有了有情无情的光，姜承録狭长的狐狸眼睛却是把眼神搁在人身上的，也不动，只叫被看的人心神摇曳起伏。王柳羿慌忙把眼睛收回去，口中念念有词清心寡欲阿弥陀佛。  
不一会他俩的经纪人就回来了。姜承録的经纪人凑到姜承録耳边说着他听不懂的韩语，于是王柳羿把视线转给自家大哥，自家大哥言简意赅与他解释了一下。戏里二人是同学兄弟关系，两个经纪人的意思是这段时间微博多“兄弟”互动相互捧一捧，彼此都有好处的事。王柳羿自然答应了，却看见姜承録直直向他靠过来，长臂一拢就把身量娇小的王柳羿搂了满怀。旁边姜承録的经纪人解释，既然炒兄弟那么就发几张兄弟自拍，万里长征平地起。这男人着实心眼坏透了——王柳羿羞愤却又无法推脱这义正严辞的举动，只得任他施为。短短几秒拍照的时间却无限拉长，终于是拍好了，王柳羿落荒而逃，身后那鬼怪化的少年粲然一笑，端妙无两。

待得入了片场，便又是一番更过分的情形。拍的是一场年轻男主和男二勾肩搭背在林荫场上走着的戏，四目相对，年轻的小演员脸唰的一下飞起两颊薄红，哐叽一声把头埋了下去。以是那罪魁祸首笑的更欢了。他四肢修长，身材比例又好，休闲西裤搭衬衫质感不俗，凸显出纤瘦伶仃的手腕脚腕，惑得人直吞口水。此刻那被粉丝赞誉成“翠竹般劲瘦”的手臂化了绕指柔的藤蔓围在王柳羿的脖子上。绕的不是十分紧，甚至有几分玩笑的意味，可这姿势有些过分暧昧。但是导演没说停，俩人这个戏就得接着做下去。  
“躲开——你不热吗？”王柳羿有些呆，忙着看手里的书，把台词对下去。耳朵旁少年声音搔着他耳朵，是语调抑扬顿挫的异国语言。因为听不懂，才更诱人。结尾处有些生硬的汉语让王柳羿听着接台词，音调古怪，却有外国人天生带的讨喜气，要人发笑又忍不住怜爱。王柳羿翻江倒海，纯靠本能机械般吐出了剩下的话。  
“cut！”导演喊。  
王柳羿长吐了一口气，像一条脱水的鱼一般。他从来没感觉演戏是一件折寿的事，却第一次湿淋狼狈的对完了戏。他剜了那带罪的少年一眼，清凌凌的，水柱般打到姜承録身上，姜承録显然是接收到了他的意思，恶作剧般得意地笑，两颗松鼠般的门牙啄着人魂魄不肯归体。王柳羿越看眼睛越酸，赌气扭过头不去看他起身直直走向导演。这一天的戏便都是这么拍完的。好在姜承録之前对表演下过功夫，王柳羿又是认认真真演戏出身的，这一日却也并不怎么难熬，拍着拍着这一天也就收工了。

主角还没进组，是以第一日收工顺利导演也未大肆庆祝。这片子不是为了流量是想正正经经评奖的片儿，所以演员各自的花花心思都少了不少，大家相互打了个气就散了。王柳羿要到更衣室里把这一套行头给换下来，瞥见更衣室的门却咬了咬唇，一跺脚一狠心还是走了进去，却不成想刚推开门里面伸出只手恶作剧似的把他拉了进去，按在了墙上。他一仰头，正好是姜承録线条利落的脸。  
王柳羿不知道自己现在外人看来是什么模样，他也顾不上了，大脑一片混沌。他仰一仰脖子，恰好能望见姜承録线条优美的下颌下隐隐的青——是修的利落的胡茬。一片葳蕤的绿草腾地凭空在他眼里生了出来，一时间春日降临，莺飞草长，万物复苏，人心奇妙的萌动又不古。王柳羿没来由叹了一口气嘴里喃喃着。“这可怎么办才好——”却又是姜承録伸出手来，这次却带了点少年人的蛮横，要他回握回来。王柳羿迷了魂一般伸出手去，姜承録力道一大冷不丁又把他拽进了他怀里。旁人也无暇管这更衣室，却不想此处正有大好人间戏码上演。“你干什么！”王柳羿脸能滴出血来，却想到这人不懂汉语，说了也是白说，又急又羞恼。却冷不丁闻到一股子薄荷气，迷魂药般。姜承録把头贴在他耳朵旁边，嘴唇触着他皮肤，软软的——“你别想瞒我。”姜承録在他耳旁低低吹着气儿，字正腔圆，哪里是根本不通异国语言的样子。  
然后他便把手松开了，任由王柳羿挣脱出去。  
王柳羿却一动也动不得，脊梁骨被人抽走了一般。他第一次听见the shy说中文，却居然是在这样一种情形下。他面前这个人带着无邪的眼神做着这样.......难以启齿的事，他却没有什么反抗的余地。好像每一件事都不是他要去做的，可是又不至于强迫。明明一开始就有机会挣脱的，手指尖绕过掌心的时候他有机会及时抽手、更衣室里整理衣襟的时候他有机会瞬间转身，看见照片那一瞬间他也可以选择关掉微博。可是他鬼迷心窍般的错过了所有避开陷阱的机会，于是此时他只能束手就擒，把灵魂献给这圣洁的魔鬼。他任由这魔鬼拿过了他的手机，按了一串数字拨了过去，晃了晃手转头又走了，依旧是那副清凌凌的样子，叫人不忍生出欲念来——王柳羿却知道他在说些什么。  
他说，“明天见。”

王柳羿不知道自己是怎么从更衣室里走出来的，他只是知道当他回过神来时他已经走在回酒店的路上了。旁边经纪人大哥看他这副失魂落魄的样子忍不住问了句，“宝，想什么呢？东西落片场了？”  
“没什么，”王柳羿望着天上西斜的太阳，余晖落在他脸上有些残余人间的温度。

“我找我的心呢。”  
-end-


End file.
